


Dealing with Demons

by TheTransversalArtisan



Series: The Demonic Lust Duo [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Assault, Awkward first meeting, Bonus Chapter at the end, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Café, Chubby Yugi, Coffee Shop, Coffee date, Crystal - Freeform, Cuddling, Dating, Demon Love, Demon Summoning, Demons, Falling In Love, First Date, Foursome, Groping, Heartshipping, Hospice Care, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Magic, Marks, Masturbation, Molestation, Objectification, Obsession, Prideshipping, Romance, Sloth Demon - Freeform, Some violence later on, Voyeurism, crushing on seto, envy - Freeform, mokuba is a friend, not-so-subtle mario kart reference, playground, protection stone, sleeping, sloth - Freeform, sloth demon/witch, solo sex, sorcery, tw, tw for comas?, tw for noncon, unintentionally falling in love, witch ryou, yugi the suave but awkward bean, yugi won't say he's in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: A Sloth demon falls in love with a mortal witch and won't admit it, but interfering with an Envy demon's pact may be enough to change that.Just your typical demon/goth rarepair from hell. TWs for rape/noncon (not between our beloved boys, thank god) and violence later on in the fic. A dark, fluffy, angsty, wild misadventure with sleepy sex and romantic confessions for extra spice. Plus, surprise cameos from the prideshipping boys from A Fair Price. Another lovely romp through the chaotic trials of dating a demon.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Series: The Demonic Lust Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669252
Kudos: 6





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Ryou expected was to end up face-to-face with a Sloth demon, staring at him with a look of pasta-covered shock.

_“Witch.”_

Ryou scrambled for his neckline, trying desperately to catch his breath.

“Ooh, what’re you gonna do, little witch? Turn us into frogs? Make us croak? You’ve got some _nerve.”_

“Weirdo.”

“Freak.”

Ryou gasped at the air. “Please, let me go! What did I ever do to you?”

“Other than come to school with that freakish spellbook of yours?”

“Or write on the bathroom wall the names of people you plan to _curse?”_

Ryou coughed, the edges of his vision sparking with black stars. “I didn’t write that! Please, you have to believe me!”

“We don’t,” one of them said, “because you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying! Please, I—” but he was cut short by a hard punch to the gut. He struggled for air, but found himself unable to breathe for a petrifying moment.

The only thing keeping him from crumpling to the ground was the hand gripping his shirt collar.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he realized just how powerless he was.

“Nothing to say?” the one who’d punched him probed.

Ryou remained silent.

“Pathetic.”

And suddenly the grip was gone.

Ryou dropped to the cold, hard ground, coughing and spluttering.

“Let’s get out of here,” one of them said, leading the rest of the group out of the alley.

The one who’d punched him stayed behind.

Ryou met his gaze.

Cold, empty.

His soul a shriveled husk behind his eyes.

But Marked.

A burning symbol smoldering where his soul should have been alight.

A Promised one.

Ryou trembled in fear.

The Mark of Envy.

Before he could speak, a hard blow smashed into his chest, knocking him into a nearby trashcan.

He cried out, breastbone throbbing in agony.

He stared up with bleary double-vision.

The boy was still smiling.

He knelt down, eyes roaming hungrily over Ryou’s crumpled form.

He took the witch by the jaw, gripping it with bruising force.

Ryou snapped his eyes shut as the boy leaned in, lips brushing delicately over his ear. “I’ll let you in on something, Bakura,” he murmured, voice feather-soft.

Ryou opened his eyes just a hair, terror freezing his blood. “Wh-what is it?”

The boy chuckled, a hissing sound, tongue tickling Ryou’s ear. _“I like you.”_

And he bit down.

Ryou cried out, scrambling to escape as the huge boy loomed over him, hands pulling at his clothes and grabbing between his thighs.

Before he could scream, a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Shh, little thing. This will only hurt for a moment—”

“Ushio, quit fucking around! Let’s go!”

The solid wall of boy huffed in aggravation.

His eyes slid toward his victim. “Next time, then,” he whispered, nipping Ryou’s ear once more, lips curling. “I’m looking _forward_ to it.”

Ushio climbed off of him, following his crony out of the alley.

Ryou waited until he heard their laughter fade into the distance.

He sniffled, but resisted the urge to draw even more attention to himself in such a dark, dangerous place.

He moved to collect his bag.

And started his careful way home, ear stinging with pain.

~

He found it hard to explain.

Why he was home so late.

Kept it as brief and vague as possible.

His father was currently out on a long-term expedition. No cell service.

His mother hummed in acknowledgment, but otherwise didn’t say much, not really listening.

His sister was more fixated on her dinner and homework.

Ultimately, he couldn’t swallow a single bite.

He didn’t even mention the molestation—or the threat that still rang in his ears.

 _Next time then. I’m looking_ forward _to it._

He shuddered.

“How’s Maths going?” his mother asked.

“Fine, er,”—An idea occurred to him: someone he could tell.—“Actually, I’m still having trouble with some pre-Calc problems. Can I go over to Kaiba’s place for tutoring again?”

His mother nodded. Then, “Wait, tonight? It’s already so late.”

Ryou winced, backpedaling a little. “Er, tomorrow?”

“That should be fine. Tell Mokuba the family says, ‘Hello.’”

~

It took a lot of nerve for Ryou to confess to Mokuba what had happened, during their tabletop gaming club.

Mokuba stared, appalled. “Do you want us to do anything about it? You know Kaiba Corporation has nearly endless resources at our disposal. We could teach him a lesson—”

“No, no,” Ryou stopped him. “That might...only make it worse. Please, don’t...do anything.”

Mokuba watched him for a long moment, unconvinced.

But Ryou didn't falter.

His friend sighed. “Well, at least you were willing to tell me. Is there anything my brother and I can do for you in the meantime?”

Ryou tapped his fingers together. “I...might have told my mom that I need help with Maths.”

Mokuba appeared puzzled at first.

But realization soon dawned on him. “I’ll tell Seto and his new boyfriend that you’re having family trouble.”

Ryou nodded, eyebrows raised a tad, mildly intrigued by the mention of Seto’s new suitor. “Thank you, Mokuba. I hope it’s not too much of an imposition.”

Mokuba held up a hand to stop him. “Please, Ryou. I don’t think you could be an imposition if you tried.”

~

The last thing Ryou expected was to end up face-to-face with a Sloth demon, staring at him with a look of pasta-covered shock.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to touch Yugi’s nose, collecting some of the sauce gathered there.

To bring it to his mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

Atem’s lips were curled in cat-like amusement.

“You all are gross,” Mokuba said, finishing his plate and tossing it into the sink. He quickly trotted up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

Ryou would likely catch up with him later.

His face was still hot from when Seto had flirted with him.

Yugi’s face was just as rosy as his own.

Still glancing shyly up at him, red as a beetroot.

The Lust demon, Atem, took Seto’s hand, leading the pair into a nearby back room for whatever reason. Probably for unanticipated _privacy._

And just like that, Ryou and Yugi were alone together.

Yugi quickly wiped his face, hiding behind his napkin.

Ryou blinked, touching his own hot cheek. “I’m so sorry. That was terribly rude of me, wasn’t it?”

“No, no...not at all,” Yugi rushed to reassure him. “I’m, uh, sorry you had to see that.” He cleaned off the last of the food from his face and set to determinedly devouring the remainder of his dinner.

Ryou watched him for a long moment before quietly returning to his own portion.

They ate in silence for a long while, perhaps uncomfortable.

But with a good meal, it was easy to excuse their lack of conversation.

So they ate in mutual quietude.

Until they were interrupted by a hard thump and a drawn sigh from the back room—where Atem and Seto had disappeared.

Ryou met Yugi’s mildly-startled gaze. “Are uh, are they alright?” he asked.

“Oh, Atem and Seto?” Yugi glanced toward the back room, looking bored.

A harsh cry emanated from the door. Ryou sat up a little. “Should we go check on them?”

Yugi stared at him, eyes wide. “No way.”

Ryou glanced at him, unsure. “But what if one of them’s in trouble?”

Yugi blinked.

And then his eyes gleamed with realization. “Oh, wow. You’re an _infant_ _.”_

He laughed outright.

Ryou crossed his brows in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

Yugi managed to compose himself, wearing a sleepy smile that suited his drowsy features. “They’re very happy _lovers._ Trust me: They’re better than _alright.”_

A long, pleasured moan.

Ryou quickly sat back down, cheeks hot with embarrassment as understanding dawned on him. “I knew that,” he protested.

Yugi watched him for a long moment, his gaze searching Ryou’s face. “You did, huh?”

Ryou nodded.

He’d been put off by what had happened to him in that dark alley.

And the fear of it happening again.

Only worse.

He shook his head.

And then the thought occurred to him: That last moan sounded suspiciously like one of Seto’s.

It allowed all kinds of dirty images to rampage about his head.

He blushed.

Forgetting that Yugi was still studying his face.

He seemed about to speak when a voice came from the upstairs landing: “Oi, Yugi, Ryou, wanna come hang out in my room?”

“Oh, sure!” Ryou called back, collecting his dishes to place them in the sink before heading toward the stairs.

He glanced back just before ascending to see the Sloth demon leave his plate for the servants.

Ryou rolled his eyes and turned toward the stairway once more.

But Yugi’s voice stopped him: “What did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t,” Ryou replied. “It’s Bakura. Er, Ryou Bakura.”

“Bakura,” Yugi repeated. He paused for a moment, then recalled formality: “Um, I’m Yugi. Yugi Mutou.”

“Mutou,” Ryou said.

“Call me Yugi, please.”

“Yugi,” Ryou said with a nod. “Nice to meet you.”

And he trotted toward the upper landing.

Yugi followed him. “So, you know Mokuba?”

“We’re friends through our tabletop gaming club,” Ryou said. “We’ve been friends since we started high school.”

They made it to the upper floor, letting themselves into Mokuba’s room.

Whimsical music played from the younger Kaiba's TV as he set up the console. “Y’all up for a game?”

“Oh, definitely,” Ryou said.

“I’ll just watch,” Yugi replied.

They made themselves comfortable in the plush room, settling in cushy bean bags, Yugi resting on the younger Kaiba’s bed.

Mokuba was the one to choose the level.

“I never knew my close friend was such a sick and twisted individual,” Ryou commented.

Mokuba cocked a smirk. “Rainbow Road is one of my favorite tracks.”

“This game truly does bring out the best in people,” Yugi noted sleepily.

They played for a long while, jabbing each other the entire time, Yugi going quiet about halfway through their third cup.

Ryou turned to glance at him, only to find that he had fallen fast asleep.

Just being near the sleeping Sloth demon seemed to have a powerful effect on him and Mokuba.

Or maybe it was just approaching midnight.

Mokuba yawned and stretched.

They switched over to some mind-numbing videos for a while, but exhaustion quickly took its toll on the remainder of the trio.

Mokuba was the first to crawl into his bed beside Yugi. He pushed the slumbering demon aside to make room for himself.

Ryou rested quietly for a long moment, recalling all the times he’d slept over at the Kaiba manor.

At first, he’d stayed in the guest rooms—largely by himself.

But frequent and increasingly-perturbing nightmares kept him awake—images of terrible acts that he himself committed in his dreams—of him _murdering_ his own mother and sister….

Not to mention his recent encounter with Ushio.

His threat still sent chills down Ryou’s spine.

Needless to say, this would not be Ryou’s first or last time sleeping in Mokuba’s bed.

Yugi was just additional body heat.

He crawled up into the sheets, quickly forming the remainder of their cuddle puddle.

Yugi was already fast asleep, and Mokuba was not far behind.

Ryou squeezed himself into the small space between them, turning out the light and making himself as comfortable as he could.

~

He awoke from a fitful dream in the middle of the night—images of Ushio looming over him and biting his ear, fingers crawling over his body like squirming leeches.

When he awoke, Mokuba was sprawled over half the bed, completely zonked out.

Ryou and Yugi had been reduced to the edge of the mattress.

Ryou’s chest pressed to Yugi’s back, arms woven about his waist.

He blushed, trying to pull away, but Yugi’s chubby arms weighed heavily against his own, holding him in place.

The Kaiba manor did grow awfully cold at night, even with three people sleeping in the same bed.

Seto’s doing, no doubt.

And...Yugi’s body did feel so soft and warm and wonderfully _curvy_ in his arms.

Squishy and plump.

Just like a warm pillow.

Ryou hummed softly to himself.

If anyone asked, he was asleep the whole time.

He drifted back into unconsciousness, Yugi’s thoroughly huggable form held and comforting in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you enjoy it~.  
> Thanks as always to all of you and to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all your support~.
> 
> T.T.A.


	2. Sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Ryou.  
> So far as Yugi could tell, he was only a human.  
> An insufferable, cruel, heartless abomination.  
> God’s ultimate joke of a creation.  
> Yugi certainly wasn’t laughing.

Ryou awoke before the others, as per usual.

Yugi was still in his arms, but Mokuba seemed to have curled up onto his side, facing away from the pair, still breathing softly.

Something was between Ryou and the Sloth demon.

He almost didn’t notice it at first.

Until he felt Yugi’s soft thighs squeezing around it.

Certainly, it wasn’t the first time he’d woken up like this, even at the Kaiba manor.

Even in Mokuba’s bed.

But it was the first time he’d awoken with his sex lodged between another person’s warm legs.

Heat smashed into his face, but he resisted the urge to panic and awaken Yugi in the process.

He slowly extracted himself from Yugi’s enticing grip, climbing as silently as he could off the bed.

He padded his way toward the bathroom, fully intent upon taking a cold shower.

Until he passed by Seto’s bedroom.

And heard a familiar, breathless moan.

Ryou knew he should have continued toward the bathroom, ignored the lewd sound.

But—

“God, you look so _cute_ like this.”

A slight crack in the door.

A soft, wet noise.

Ryou stood just off to the side.

And listened.

Smacking lips.

A suckling tongue.

Seto’s long, needy moans.

Atem making the most obscene sounds with a hot, wet mouth.

Ryou peered in.

Couldn’t see much—aside from Atem’s shins and feet on the floor.

The Lust demon on his knees.

Bobbing and swaying on the spot.

The tightness in Ryou’s pants grew even harder to ignore.

He stayed as quiet as possible, watching as much as he could of the obscene show.

Seto’s moans turned high and sweet, Atem’s motions more vigorous.

Ryou’s hand moved to his crotch, palming himself through his pants.

Envisioning his own lips wrapped around Seto’s—

“ _Ohh~!”_

A blissful, desperate cry.

Ryou could see Seto’s extended feet, long legs, curled toes.

Twitching.

Desperate breaths and pants as he came apart.

Ryou found himself gnawing on his knuckles.

Vigorously squeezing and caressing his own dampened bulge.

Atem pulled off, revealing spiked tips of hair and horns through the crack in the doorway.

Ryou heard a series of soft suckling sounds.

And _swallowing._

His heart pounded in his chest.

“Such a _good_ boy,” Atem said, leaning over Seto’s twitching form. “Now, let’s see what _you_ can do to please _me.”_

He jerked forward, and Ryou heard a telling _wail._

Unable to see exactly what was happening, Ryou’s imagination ran wild.

Images of Atem climbing onto that beautiful cock, riding Seto hard and fast, squeezing him to completion, taking his _cum_ inside—

Ryou didn’t realize his hand had crept into his pants, fully stroking himself now.

A sharp hiss from the lovers inside the room.

Ryou’s breath hitched.

And all motion stopped.

Ryou, Atem, and Seto went deathly still.

Ryou covered his mouth, eyes wide.

Not sure of what else to do.

Positive he would be caught if he stayed by the door.

He bolted into the nearby bathroom.

Praying that the young couple would think he was just passing by—not hanging around to _enjoy the show._

He doubted it.

The sound he'd made was far too conspicuous.

This kind of thing happened, right?

Friends and family walked in on couples all the time.

Hell, his own mom had walked in on his solo sessions a few times.

But to actively stand there and _watch?_

That was another beast entirely.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower head.

Set it to warm.

It was far too late to try to ignore or stave off his impending release.

He stripped down and stepped under the stream, pressing his forehead to the tile and wrapping a hand around his shaft.

Pumping, pulling—choked moans seeping past his lips.

He stroked, faster and faster, snowy hair falling in curtains around his face, water trickling over his back and into all his creases.

Warm and pressurized.

He arched a little, quickly coming apart.

Envisioning Seto in the shower with him.

Sharp teeth nibbling his neck and shoulder.

A firm, strong body pushing him into the robin’s egg tile, lifting his leg, sinking into him without pretense.

Ryou cried out at that thought, his other hand moving to his entrance and gently pushing inside.

It was far tighter than he had anticipated. It almost made him nervous, wondering just how big—

He shook his head.

Took a breath.

Stroked himself with an eager, diligent fist.

Pushed a careful pinkie inside.

He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to enjoy the sensation.

But _god_ did it hurt.

He whimpered, searching for that little spot.

But it must have been too deep to reach from this angle.

He sighed, extracting his finger and returning to stroking.

Oh, well.

The image alone was still _intoxicating._

Seto pinning him to a wall, plunging into him.

Making him _scream._

Opening him up and forcing him to come apart at the seams.

It was almost enough to make him unravel completely.

Until another recollection invaded his thoughts.

Soft skin.

Succulent folds.

Plush cheeks and cushy thighs encompassing his cock.

Warm and soft and inviting.

_Loving._

The face changed.

_Yugi?_

Soft, violet eyes.

An amiable, sleepy smile.

A plump, thick, hot little cock entering him.

At least, that was how Ryou envisioned it.

Pumping into him, eagerly dripping, filling—

_Releasing._

It made Ryou slam his head back against the tile.

Cum into his own hand.

He moaned needily, the thought of Yugi painting his insides consuming his thoughts.

He tried to catch his breath, warm water washing away the residue of his actions.

He watched it dribble down his fingers, trying to discern what had just happened.

Yugi’s face.

His soft, small body opening him up and claiming him.

Or vice versa.

Somehow, it sounded...more appealing than Ryou would have expected.

He let the last of his essence slip down the drain before reaching for Mokuba’s shampoo.

~

Yugi heard the hitch of breath.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Realized Ryou had gone.

Along with his morning wood.

He sat up a little, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

When he noticed.

Ryou—standing at the door to Seto’s room, peering in.

One hand over his mouth.

The other buried in his pants.

Yugi stared, lips curling into a mischievous grin.

_Not so innocent as you seem, are you, Ryou?_

Yugi’s own hand slid south, pumping bemusedly.

Not for long, though.

Ryou bolted out of sight, and Yugi heard the slam of a door and the telltale running of a shower.

“I think somebody heard us~,” came Atem’s amused voice from Seto’s bedroom.

An exhausted groan in response.

“Here: I’ll get the door.”

The padding of feet, and the door clicked closed.

Locked.

And more soft moans continued behind the hard wood.

But Yugi was far more interested in whatever Ryou was up to.

He padded silently out of bed, Mokuba immediately flopping over and sprawling out to take up the entire space of the queen.

Yugi stepped out of the room and into the hallway, bypassing the bedroom from which Seto’s pained and pleasured cries emanated.

_Get ‘im, Atem._

Yugi headed toward the bathroom door and leaned in to listen, hand casually stuffed down his pants.

He pricked his ears at the first sound he heard.

The softest little whimper—a breathy moan.

Barely audible over the flow of water.

Closely followed by more desperate noises.

Yugi sat against the door, savoring the sounds of Ryou’s bliss, of such a gentle person attaining pleasure.

A human.

Yugi wouldn’t dare admit to being attracted to one. He’d seen them hurt his brother far more than any demon had ever hurt anyone.

And he was certainly keeping an eye on Seto.

Although, he had to begrudgingly admit that Seto was probably the best one yet.

And the fact that he would become a demon when he died meant that Atem could torment him for all eternity if he ever betrayed him.

Yugi smiled, still pumping his shaft.

But _Ryou._

So far as Yugi could tell, he was only a human.

An insufferable, cruel, heartless abomination.

God’s ultimate joke of a creation.

Yugi certainly wasn’t laughing.

Ryou made another soft, broken sound.

Helpless, needy.

The Sloth demon could just imagine pinning him down, punishing him for being so desirable, so unforgivably _cute._

His body still tingled from being held all night.

Much to his utter dismay, it had felt...nice.

He shook his head.

It didn’t matter.

He parted his legs wider, focused on getting off.

On Ryou’s thighs straddling his waist.

That sweet, svelte, mortal body bouncing on his cock.

Taking him in, eager, moaning, unable to stop.

He stroked himself to those desperate whimpers and breathless cries.

A sharp, high whine.

The image of Ryou gasping, pleading, _cumming—_

Yugi spurted into his hand, covering his mouth to prevent any sounds from giving him away.

He heard Ryou’s breathless pants alongside his own.

Even Atem and Seto seemed to have gone suspiciously silent.

After a long moment, Ryou sounded like his task had changed to bathing.

Yugi had the unanticipated and oddly domestic impulse to go downstairs to make breakfast for the family.

For _him._

Yugi shook his head.

A ridiculous notion.

He needed to clear his thoughts, and being among all these strange humans wasn’t helping.

He wandered downstairs and spread himself on the couch.

Snuggled his head against the pillow, closed his eyes, concentrated on where he wanted to go.

Home.

And he vanished.

~

Ryou didn’t return home until the weekend was just about over.

“Welcome home, dear. Were you able to get the help you needed?”

Ryou had to think about that for a moment. “Yes, Mom,” he lied, heading toward his bedroom.

“Did you have any dinner? I can make you something once I finish this report—”

“No, thanks. I ate at Mokuba’s before I left.”

He shut his door behind him, locking it into place.

And pulled out his spellbook.

He flipped to the proper page and took a deep breath.

A guardian.

One of the most difficult beings to summon.

But he had to try.

Ushio’s voice still rang in his mind.

He shook his head, desperate to clear it.

He had to admit: He was terrified.

He hugged his clothes close to his body.

Swallowed hard.

Pulled out the silk rug, the oak bowl, several quartz crystals.

One of them an amethyst, which he placed in the bowl itself.

And then the silver knife.

He took a breath.

Nicked the tip of his finger and pressed it to the gemstone.

Added some coarse salt to the bowl and knelt on the rug.

Softly chanted the Latin mantra, urged whatever beings were out there to hear his plea.

The circle around him glowed faintly, but otherwise didn’t respond.

He glanced about, but no beings appeared.

He didn’t feel any different.

No protective wards or defensive charms.

Not even a touch of confidence.

It appeared he was all alone.

With no one to help.

His heart sank into his stomach.

He frantically searched through every detail of the ritual, ensured his Latin pronunciation was correct.

But nothing happened.

He pressed his face into his hands, still shaking with fear.

Trembling with sobs.

“Dammit,” he whimpered, feeling completely at a loss, utterly helpless.

He stared at the floor, tears burning behind his eyes.

He moved to put away the materials, but some part of him hesitated.

_The caster must show their suffering._

He stared into the bowl of salt, blood, and stone.

At his pricked finger, crimson oozing down into his palm.

He blinked.

And reached for the amethyst.

The salt burned his wound like fire.

Tears formed in his eyes, but he closed them, gripping the stone.

Something about it morphed, shrinking, changing shape.

He opened his eyes to look again.

The amethyst had reshaped itself in his palm, shrinking into a small crystal with a rustic, brown droplet at the tip.

He held it in his hand, mesmerized by the cut crystal.

A pendant.

He scrambled to the bathroom to clean his wound, treating and bandaging it.

When he returned, he pulled out his crafting materials and fashioned a wire clasp and chain for the crystal.

Something about it felt hefty in his palm.

And somehow reassuring.

Once the necklace was made, he wrapped it around his neck and put the rest of his materials away.

With that settled, he prepared himself for bed, eager to rest.

The weighted stone settled against his chest, heavy and warm like reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all and to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). Your support means the world to me~.
> 
> T.T.A.


	3. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou backed away from the unconscious body, staring up at his unlikely rescuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted sexual assault, attempted murder/physical assault, blood, and coma inducement.

It’d been much easier to focus since Seto had dropped out.

But Ryou had to admit: He missed admiring his peer's profile when they were in class together.

Missed the sharp iciness of his gaze, that perfectly smooth haircut, the way he could stare down a crocodile if the mood struck him.

He was terrifying.

And fascinating.

And knowing what he sounded like in bed was _not_ helping.

Ryou stayed close to Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, who had eagerly miasma’d him into their clutch the moment they’d met.

Jonouchi and Honda were the dim-witted muscle, while Anzu had the will and the brains.

And Ryou had...tabletop gaming skills.

But that seemed to be enough to mold him into their fold. Jonouchi especially enjoyed their occasional games. They all did.

Plus, Ryou felt safer among them.

They were walking down the hall toward the school roof—their usual hangout for lunch.

Ryou paced among them, listening with quiet interest as Jonouchi and Honda bickered over strategies for a new card game system that had just been released for Duel Monsters by Kaiba Corporation.

That was when he heard it:

Footsteps before them, heavy and fast.

Military-style combat boots.

Ryou panicked, hiding behind the wall of his friends, just barely peeking out from behind Anzu’s shoulder.

He was there—he and a few of his cronies.

Ushio.

Ryou’s heart sank into his stomach.

He stayed hidden—heard Jonouchi talking: “What do you want, Ushio? You’re in our way.”

A huff. “You should be more respectful of your elders, _Joey,_ but if you must know, I’m looking for someone. Long white hair. Big brown puppydog eyes. Know ‘im?”

Jonouchi gritted his teeth at the nickname. “No, I don’t,” he growled.

Ushio cocked a large, bushy eyebrow. “Is that so? Because I’ve seen you two in particular playing those ridiculous games in your classroom. I’ve seen him hanging all over you dorks.”

“What do you want with him, you colossal creep?” Honda snapped.

“Only to immerse him in our group,” Ushio said far too whimsically. “We want to show him around, since it’s his first year at this school and all.”

Ryou shivered.

“He doesn’t need any sort of immersion from a cretin like you,” Anzu snapped.

Ushio glared at her, then grunted and bucked his chin. “We’ll see about that,” he warned. He turned once more, shoulder-checking Anzu on his way past.

She cried out, pulling her arm back like she were about to punch him.

Ryou gently took her arm, shaking his head and remaining hidden behind her.

She nodded and rubbed her shoulder, watching Ushio and co. leave with vindictive vitriol flaring in her gaze. “Let’s go,” she murmured, taking Ryou by the elbow and leading him upstairs, Honda and Jonouchi following close behind.

Ryou took a breath, unsure if now would be the time to explain to his friends what had happened to him. He opened his mouth: “I’m so sorry. I never intended for him to bother you all. It’s just—”

“Hush, Bakura,” Anzu silenced him, whirling about on the step to meet his gaze, hands gripping his shoulders. “You have _nothing_ to apologize for. You are not responsible for that monster’s _garbage_ behavior, and you certainly don’t deserve to be creeped on like that. You’ve done _nothing_ wrong.”

Ryou went silent.

And nodded.

Anzu tilted her chin right back.

And continued up the stairs.

~

Ryou’s thoughts eventually drifted to Yugi.

And the fantasy he’d had about him in Kaiba’s shower.

How had it morphed so rapidly?

Certainly, they had literally slept together, and Ryou could still feel Yugi’s soft warmth in his arms, but….

He shook his head.

In his defense, even though Seto was already in a very _active_ relationship, that didn’t mean he wasn’t a heart-throb.

It made Ryou’s chest ache just thinking about him.

But so did Yugi.

The softness of his face, his eyes, his smile, his belly, his ass—

Ryou bit his lip to stop himself.

A hot blush ignited in his cheeks.

He lost track of where he was walking.

A deep part of downtown, dark and frightening.

“Dammit,” he cursed, checking the nearest street signs. How had he gotten lost so easily?

He couldn’t have gone too far off course. He’d only been lost in thought.

But for how long?

He paced for a moment, trying to appear like he knew where he was going.

A hand reached out from an abandoned building.

Wrapped around his face and jaw, preventing his scream.

“Are you lost, little Red?” came a deadly voice by his ear. “Don’t worry. The Big Bad Wolf will take _good_ care of you.”

Ryou felt himself being pulled into the dark, dingy building.

Panic overrode his senses, swelling into full terror when he saw the face of his captor.

He scrambled, desperate to escape, clawing at anything he could reach.

But Ushio’s weight was overpowering.

His face came down.

Sharp teeth latched onto his neck.

Ryou screamed behind that hand.

That mouth moved.

Teeth gripping around his throat.

Ryou froze, utterly petrified.

“Hold still, little Red,” came that fatal whisper, “or the Big Bag Wolf will make sure you _never speak again_ _.”_

Ryou’s tears stung the corners of his eyes.

Slowly resigning himself to his fate.

Hands crawled over his body, peeling his clothes away, revealing pale skin to the chill air.

“That’s more like it,” Ushio murmured, parting Ryou’s legs and lifting his hips. “Hold still now. This will only hurt a bit.”

Ryou closed his eyes, tears streaming down his temples.

The horrible sound of pants shuffling and coming off.

“I followed you, little one,” Ushio whispered. “You may hang out with those protective idiots all day, but you always go home alone. So I followed you, and _my_ how far you strayed from your usual route. And now I have you right here, ready and willing to _take my cock.”_

Ryou’s thoughts raged at the mere prospect.

He felt that fleshy, hot tip tickle his entrance.

No.

_No!_

He acted without thinking, hand flying to the pendant that had escaped his shirt during their scuffle.

He gripped it like a weapon, the sharp tip of the crystal angled like a blade.

Before Ushio could stop him, he tore the chain from his neck, arm flying forth, stabbing the pointed gem into his attacker’s cheek.

_“Gah!_ Fuck!” he screamed, rolling off of his victim, spitting red as blood filled his mouth. His eyes landed on Ryou, wild and wide, and he roared, _“I’ll fucking kill you!”_

Then, like an outraged bull, he charged.

Ryou scrambled for his clothes, but his pants caught around his ankles. The moment he regained his footing, he tripped onto the pavement, the pain of impact overshadowed by sheer adrenaline.

“Shit,” he gasped, hurrying to resituate his clothes.

He managed to fix them only a tad before Ushio was on him once more, a huge hand clamping around Ryou’s narrow throat.

The other pulled back in a fist, aimed and massive like a sledgehammer.

The hand came down.

Ryou startled, covering his face with his arms and slamming his eyes shut.

The excruciating blow never came.

Ryou waited a moment, the amethyst still gripped tightly in his trembling hand.

He felt the weight being lifted off of him.

Ryou carefully opened his eyes, peeking through his arms.

Ushio hovered before him—appeared to be...floating?

Ryou pulled his arms away, staring in confusion and shock at the scene before him.

Ushio wasn’t quite floating.

But he was hanging solely by the extraordinarily strong grip on his face.

Knees weak, feet dragging limply on the ground.

A pained look behind the hand clutching his cheeks with talon-like strength.

And the person standing there.

Short. Goat-like horns. A long, whipping tail.

Petite and plump in stature.

Ryou’s eyes widened.

He could hear Ushio’s pained, labored breathing as the tables turned against him—as blood filled his mouth.

The demon’s eyes narrowed, his voice deathly soft: “Sleep.”

That grip tightened.

Ushio’s eyes rolled up into his head, lids drooping closed.

And that grip loosened.

Ushio dropped to the ground with an impressive thud, scraping up his arms and face, blood still seeping from between his lips.

Completely silent, eyes closed.

Ryou backed away from the unconscious body, staring up at his unlikely rescuer.

The Sloth demon glanced at him, eyes soft and sleepy once more. “Are you alright?”

Ryou blinked, touching his face, uncertain. “Er, yeah. I think so.”

The Sloth demon knelt down, looking him over. “You look shocked.”

Ryou stared up at him, cheeks hot, hyper-aware of his own half-nudity. “I uh, I wasn’t expecting a...a demon to come to my rescue. Am I supposed to give you my soul for this?”

Yugi stared at him with a level gaze, blinking slowly. “Not unless you want to.”

Ryou’s blush deepened. “Right. Uh, thank you...Yugi.”

He could have sworn he saw the minutest upward twitch of Yugi’s lip.

But the Sloth demon was quick to hide it with a bored, wandering gaze. “Did he hurt you?”

Ryou shuddered at the recollection, but shook his head. “Not much, at least. You got here just in time.”

Yugi nodded again.

And leaned in.

Ryou shivered. “Hey, what’re you—oh.”

He blushed as Yugi gently corrected his clothes, pulling his shirt back down, fixing his underwear and pants, adjusting and zipping and buttoning them all back into place.

Ryou trembled as Yugi sealed his handiwork with a subtle finger’s caress over his fly.

He whimpered at the gentle, arousing touch.

And almost missed it when Yugi asked, “Would you like to go out for coffee?”

Ryou blinked, unsure of how to reply.

Yugi watched him with that sleepy, patient gaze.

Ryou took a breath, ambiguous thoughts of police reports swirling about his mind.

All he wanted right now was to not think about any of this.

At least for a little while.

“Uh...I mean, yes. Sure.” He rose to his feet, dusting himself off and searching for any miscellaneous scrapes and bruises. “That sounds...lovely.”

~

They walked together in silence.

Which was perfectly fine. Ryou wasn’t sure what to say to a Sloth demon he’d met only a couple days ago and who had just saved his life.

The only sound was the soft beginning patters of rain.

Sprinkling down upon them, waiting politely until they were safely in the warm embrace of a local coffee shop before the crescendo.

Then the rain came down, drooling over the glass in foggy sheets, pounding on the tiled roof and draining into the gutters.

With Yugi paying, Ryou requested the smallest size he could, and Yugi increased it when he ordered his large and Ryou’s medium drinks.

They sat at a table by the window together, among a few patrons who were also ducking out of the brutal weather.

“I didn’t think we got monsoons this time of year,” Ryou noted, trying for casual conversation.

“Just another symptom of what you humans have done to your fragile world,” Yugi said brusquely.

Ryou nodded and sighed, holding his drink in cold hands. He blew on it and leaned in to take a tentative sip. “Thank you for...for helping me,” he said softly, nearly burning his tongue.

“For saving you? You’re welcome,” Yugi said, barely looking at him and electing instead to stare out the window.

“Right,” Ryou conceded, watching steam curl from his mug, the swirl of cream and sugar in his cup. “And uh, thanks for the coffee.”

Something in Yugi’s posture tensed, and he murmured, “You’re welcome.”

Ryou looked into his mug for a long moment, following a revolving bubble with his gaze. “I hope I didn’t offend you earlier. I just didn’t expect a demon to respond to the call of a protection charm.”

Yugi shrugged. “It’s fine. I had nothing better to do.” He sipped his coffee, nonchalant.

“So, is...is Ushio...dead?” Ryou asked, almost hopeful.

To his slight dismay, Yugi shook his head.

But his spirits rose once more when the Sloth demon explained, “He is in a coma, though. If he ever wakes up from it, he should know to leave you alone from now on. He may not even remember what happened between you two.” He took a long swig of his coffee. “Hopefully, he won’t be tempted to bother you again.”

Ryou sipped from his mug. “So, you saved my life, even though you didn’t have to, put my attacker in a coma, then bought me coffee—all after we spent the night at Kaiba’s manor.”

“You make it sound like we had sex, which we didn’t,” Yugi curtly reminded him.

Ryou blushed at the idea, recalling his fantasy in Kaiba’s shower.

The intrusive thoughts of his and Yugi’s naked bodies rutting together against robin’s egg tile—or among soft, slippery linens.

He clenched his thighs a little tight. “So, uh...is this a date?”

Yugi choked on his drink, quickly setting it down and coughing violently into his elbow, briefly attracting the attention of the other customers in the little café.

Ryou startled at his sudden and intense response, waiting and watching as Yugi slowly recovered. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Yugi retorted, clearing his throat.

Seeing that he was ultimately okay, the other patrons returned to their quiet conversations, audibly cloaked by the downpour outside.

Ryou took another sip as Yugi continued, “Listen, Bakura: I saved your life because I was bored, and then I wanted coffee afterward. That’s all. Don’t make it into more than that.”

Ryou cocked a brow. “In that case, why did you invite me along? You could have just gotten coffee by yourself.”

Yugi stared into his drink. “Was I supposed to leave you all alone out there?” he murmured. “Especially in this weather?”

“It wasn’t raining when you offered,” Ryou reminded him.

“Well, I...I just thought…” Yugi’s words petered out. Ryou could have easily debunked all his arguments, and he knew it.

The witch smiled softly, returning to his coffee. “Thank you, Yugi. This means a lot to me.”

Yugi huffed, sipping his drink until there was none left. “It’s fine. Don’t mention it.”

Ryou returned to his own, finishing it off as the rain outside slowed to a gentle pour. “I still have to find my way home, but I got a bit lost along the way. Do you think you could help me back?”

Yugi sighed, and the look on his face was one of disapproval, but his expression softened the moment he saw Ryou’s face.

Soft, brown, puppydog eyes.

A slight pout.

Ryou watching him expectantly.

And yes, he did need help, but part of him desperately wanted to spend more time with his rescuer, his friend—maybe even his new crush.

Yugi melted under his prying gaze, sighing heavily.

He stood from the table, leaving a generous tip. “Come on,” he murmured, holding out a bent arm.

Ryou stood and delicately took it, a soft smile gracing his features. “I can get me home if you can lead us out of this part of town.”

Yugi breathed.

And nodded.

The rain settled to a gentle trickle.

And Yugi held the door for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to you all and to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all your support~.
> 
> T.T.A.


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to downplay how aroused he felt, but god, he’d have been lying if he said he didn’t want to be inside of Ryou right now.

Ryou rushed ahead into the last of the sprinkling rain, enjoying the cool drops trailing down his skin.

Yugi watched him with a lazy, but attentive stare. “You should be careful; the ground’s still wet.”

“I thought you didn’t care if I got hurt,” Ryou reminded him, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

But a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

He started down the sidewalk, Ryou following a few paces behind. “So, do you actually know the way out of here?”

Yugi nodded. “I’ve perused this area a few times. It helps when your brother is dating someone who owns the city—maybe even the whole country.” He took a breath. “And when you’ve found victims here.”

Ryou startled, pulling back a tad.

Yugi laughed, turning to face him. “I’m just kidding,” he said, looking away again. “Mostly.”

Ryou shivered, but then thought about it: “Do you mean Ushio?”

“As an example, yes,” he said, not daring to turn around.

They went quiet for so long, Ryou was startled when Yugi spoke again: “He’s hurt you before, hasn’t he?”

Ryou wove his fingers together. “What...makes you ask that?”

Yugi shrugged. “Statistics. Most victims are hurt by someone they know. Certainly, incidents with strangers happen, but they’re much less common.” He paused. “It’s also telling that you know his name. It wasn’t a random attack. I imagine someone like that tried to hurt you before. Why else would you have a protection charm?” He chuckled to himself. “Which you used _quite_ effectively, might I add.”

Ryou blushed, suddenly aware of the broken necklace residing in his pocket, still wet with Ushio’s blood. “Er, thank you,” he mumbled.

“No need to be humble. The way you handled yourself was admirable. Color me impressed.” Yugi stopped in front of an empty park, staring at the damp playground equipment swaying in the soft breeze.

Ryou stopped beside him, huddling close for warmth.

Yugi glanced to the side, gazing at his delicate profile.

Silky hair soft against his shoulder.

A smooth jawline.

Pixie-like nose.

Long lashes.

Deep, chocolate eyes.

Yugi blinked, heart skipping a beat.

Ryou shot forward, climbing onto one of the swings, standing on the seat and gripping the chains.

He swayed back and forth for a minute, Yugi rushing to catch him should he fall—

_Catch him?_

The demon shook his head.

There must have been something terribly wrong with him.

Still, he stood nearby.

Until Ryou met his gaze. “Mind giving me a push?”

Yugi’s breath hitched.

But he urged himself to roll his eyes. “Awfully childish, don’t you think?”

Ryou’s smile didn’t falter. “It’s fun,” he said simply, kicking his feet back and forth on the seat, making the chains wobble.

Yugi lurched forward at the instability of the apparatus.

He forced himself to slow down, stepping behind Ryou and giving his thighs a gentle shove.

Something jolted through him the moment his hands felt that warm flesh.

He tried to control it, even as Ryou swung back into his hands again and again and _again._

Driving him mad.

Flooding him with a new and dangerous and intoxicating feeling.

Yugi swallowed.

His hands traveled higher, seemingly of their own volition.

Squeezing the globes of that adorable peach.

Ryou didn’t seem to mind.

Swinging into Yugi’s palms over and over again.

Even sighing at the touch.

Ryou willingly slowed when Yugi tugged at his belt loops, easing him down, pulling him close.

A magnetic pull.

Thoughts of Ryou coming apart in the shower.

The urge to drag him in.

And down.

“Oh…?” Ryou breathed, finding himself wrapped from behind in the demon’s arms.

Yugi hadn’t realized he’d pulled Ryou off the swing, holding him tight to his body, lips at the nape of his neck, sex bulging against his cheeks—

He hastily released him. “Er, sorry. I didn’t mean to—oh?”

Ryou didn’t shy away.

He turned in Yugi’s arms, facing him without remorse or humility, eyes hooded, bellies flush, gently grinding—

Yugi bit his tongue.

Fuck.

He tried to downplay how aroused he felt, but god, he’d have been lying if he said he didn’t want to be inside of Ryou _right now._

He blinked hard, unable to meet the witch’s gaze.

Until he felt a hand on his face.

Turning his cheek, tilting his face upward.

Deep, brown eyes.

A face hot and flushed.

Yugi blinked.

Suddenly feeling so very soft and small.

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” he warned, but his voice carried no strength, no venom.

“Funny ideas?” Ryou repeated, caressing the curve of Yugi’s face with two fingers, watching his eyes slip closed, turning the bull into a dog. “Like what?”

His hand trailed upward, tickling Yugi’s horns.

A soft whimper fell from his lips, incriminating him even more than his shaft grinding against Ryou’s through their clothes.

Ryou smiled, leaning in.

Yugi closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest.

Soft lips pressed to his forehead.

The demon slowly opened his eyes.

Ryou was smiling.

Yugi was burning.

“Come on,” Ryou said, pulling away and taking his hand. “We should get me home.”

Yugi had to resist the urge to spontaneously combust.

As Ryou recognized a street crossing that led them back to his home.

~

Yugi’s hands were crammed down his own pants.

Furiously tugging at his cock, yanking droplets of precum from his tip, trying to think about anything other than Ryou’s soft voice or his gentle eyes or the silkiness of his hair or the smoothness of his skin or the fullness of his peach or the color of his pubic hair or the size of his—

He immediately stomped that thought into the dirt.

But he was still _painfully_ hard.

He obsessed over the image of Ryou straddling his hips, grinding against his shaft, stretching around his tip—

Or worse: those perfect lips molding around his sex, tongue tickling the underside, his legs spread as Ryou sucked him, swallowed him, gulped down his load—all while watching him with those big, beautiful, brown eyes—

_“Hah!”_

Yugi came thickly over his hand, spilling onto his knuckles, tipped over the edge by such _unforgivable_ ideas.

He quickly wiped his hands and buried his face in the pillows that drowned his bed, burrowing under an armada of worn shirts and a brigade of baggy jeans.

Slowly attempting to suffocate himself.

Until he heard a knock at the door.

It opened before Yugi could respond.

His brother’s familiar voice: “Yugi, can I borrow some lube? Seto and I just ran out, and we have a _big_ night planned ahead of—oh?”

Yugi curled up into the sheets, trying to hide from prying eyes. “It’s in the side table,” he muttered unhappily.

Atem stepped into the room, kicking aside a trail of clothes as he went, clearing a path. “Yugi, what’s wrong?”

The Sloth demon curled up tighter, unwilling to meet his brother’s gaze. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Atem paused, but only for a moment.

He sat down on his brother’s bed, causing the mattress to sink behind Yugi’s back. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Talk to me, buddy,” he said, stroking the smooth ball of the joint.

Yugi sighed, cursing Atem’s suave voice and gentle hands.

It was impossible to resist telling him everything.

He took a breath to steady himself. “It’s not important,” he tried, feeling tears burn in his eyes. “I just...had to help a kid today. That’s all.”

The way his voice wavered and cracked only gave him away.

He shook his head and buried it in clothes and sheets.

Atem’s thumb caressed his collarbone. “...This kid wouldn’t happen to have been Ryou, would it?”

Yugi’s head popped out to meet Atem’s knowing gaze. “How did you…?”

Atem shrugged. “Call it a hunch. Honestly, I just saw the way you couldn’t keep your eyes off him at the Kaiba Manor. Plus, you’ve never gone out of your way to protect a human before. I figured Ryou was the most likely candidate.”

Yugi groaned, caught. “And what if you’re right?”

Atem pondered that. “Did you have a bad date?”

Yugi sat up on the spot. “It wasn’t a date!”

Atem held up his hands. “Alright, alright. Not a date.” But he smiled mischievously. “So, what were you doing?”

Yugi felt fire in his cheeks. “He was being molested by some creep called Ushio. Ryou had a protection charm, so when I felt he was in danger, I came by and put the guy in a coma.”

“Already out of character for you to respond to the call of a protection charm—not even specific to demons, let alone Sloths. Go on.”

Yugi groaned, feeling increasingly cornered and defeated. “He’s a nice kid. I went out of my way to protect him, so I then took him out for coffee.”

“Way to rationalize it,” Atem murmured. “Most people would have left or taken him to a hospital or filed a police report. You must have seriously wanted alone time with him. Please, continue.”

Yugi buried his face in his hands. “He asked for a small drink, but I got him a medium.”

“Awfully generous of you to give him more than he asked for,” Atem commented.

Yugi sank forward into the sheets, continuing to incriminate himself: “Once the rain let up, I tried to take him home, but we ended up at a playground, and he got on the swing, and I pushed him, and then he got off when I pulled on him and I held him and he….”

When Yugi glanced up, Atem was watching him with a satisfied smirk, waiting for him to finish.

Yugi groaned. “He kissed me—not on the lips. Just on the forehead. And I...I _liked_ it.”

Atem nodded wisely, chuckling to himself. “You, my dear brother, have got it _bad.”_

Yugi breathed and berated himself. “How do I make it stop?”

“You don’t,” Atem corrected him. “And why would you want to? He seems to like you quite a lot, and you obviously like him. He also seems like a nice kid—Seto would _never_ let Mokuba hang out with someone he found unsavory. It also helps that he’s _cute.”_

“He is _not!”_ Yugi cried, utterly humiliated.

Atem paused, sniffing the air and grinning knowingly. “So, you _weren’t_ jerking off to thoughts of him just now?”

Yugi paled, about to fall over dead. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re lying~,” Atem teased.

Yugi buried his face, trying to die again as quickly as possible. “Shut up.”

“It’s okay, Yugi. I’ve dated a _lot_ in my time. I know love when I see it. And _lust_ never escapes my senses.”

Yugi smashed a pillow over his head. “It’s also what got you hurt so many times.”

Atem paused, voice dropped a note. “That’s true,” he admitted, “but it also led me to Seto, and we both know what’ll happen if he tries anything against me.”

Yugi emerged from under the pillow, nodding miserably in agreement, “Do you think...he loves you?”

Atem blinked, but smiled. “I do,” he murmured, tucking an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I can only hope Ryou will come to feel the same for you, assuming he doesn’t already.”

He pulled his brother close, kissing his cheek and starting for the door. “Give him a chance, Yugi. After all,”—He turned to grant him a mischievous wink.— _“_ _Lust_ is in your nature, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you and to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all your help and support~.
> 
> T.T.A.


	5. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi warbled. “And so what if I do...care for him? All love leads to is heartbreak. I’ve watched you long enough to know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for coma and kidnapping.

Ryou delicately refastened the amethyst around his neck, making sure the clasp held when lightly tugged.

Now that he knew it worked, he’d had to repair and rewear it.

Yugi.

He was still appalled that a Sloth demon had gone out of his way to help him, even if they knew each other.

It was a tad mind-boggling.

His lips still tingled from kissing the demon’s forehead.

He wasn’t sure what had come over him.

It had simply felt...right.

And that was reason enough, yes?

Still, the idea of falling for a demon….

Well, Seto had.

And he and Atem had _vigorous_ relations all the time, but...Seto was also Marked.

Ryou may not have done any thorough soul-searching lately, but he was fairly certain he was untainted.

He supposed there was no reason he and Yugi couldn’t….

The idea just felt so forbidden.

He tried to keep calm as he pulled out his summoning mat. He lit several candles and placed a pillow in the center of the circle, lining the edges with breadcrumbs and placing a chunk of obsidian on the cushion.

The pages were still crisp when he flipped to the chapter on summoning hellish entities

The Sloth demon.

A rather unflattering image to accompany the mantra.

Ryou ignored it, focusing instead on the Latin displayed beneath the warning against drowsiness in the presence of this particular demon.

 _Too late for that,_ Ryou noted.

He softly chanted the words, letting them radiate throughout the room, christening it with electric energy that made the air around him crackle and spark.

He continued, an unforeseen wind lifting the snowy strands of his hair, threatening the flickering little candle flames, blowing wildly about the room, searching for even the most infinitesimal escape.

He finished the chant, the wind dying down to a soft breeze.

Waiting in anticipation.

Ryou took a breath.

“Yugi.”

The candles immediately flickered and died.

The rock flung itself from its pillow, and Ryou ducked to avoid being clocked in the skull.

When he looked up again, Yugi was perched on the cushion where the stone had been, head resting on his hand, lids drooping, eyes dark. “Nice save,” he commented, not bothering to actually look.

“That could have killed me,” Ryou snipped.

Yugi shrugged. “But it didn’t. So, shall we get down to the reason you summoned me? I can hazard a guess, but I figure it would be faster if you just— _Ryou?”_ He abruptly recoiled, flinging himself back. “Wh- _why did you call me?”_

There was so much emphasis on each word, Ryou wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking. “I...wanted to see you again.”

Yugi watched him with wide eyes, still leaning away from him. “M-me? Is there something wrong?” He seemed to relax at the idea that there could be a totally logical reason for this encounter. “Is it that Ushio creep again?”

Ryou shook his head. “No—nothing like that. I just...wanted to talk to you.”

Yugi curled his arms around his shins, glaring over his knees. “Listen, Ryou: What happened in the park was...strange. I’m not normally like that. It was weird for me to...to….”

Ryou leaned in, and Yugi shyly pulled away. “To...what? Weren’t you the one who pulled me into your arms? Weren’t you the one _touching my bum?”_

Yugi blushed beet red, Ryou prowling toward him like a predator. “I-I did, but that was a fluke. I didn’t mean to...to give you any ideas. You’ve got to believe me. I...oh….” He paused the moment Ryou crawled into his lap, lips only a hair’s breadth from his own. “Ryou….”

“A fluke, huh?” Ryou said, gently grinding into Yugi’s stomach, growing hard at the simple motion. “Does that mean you don’t want this?” He pulled away, slowly, intentionally, holding Yugi’s violet gaze—

Yugi gripped his hips, pulling him back in, hard and close.

A sharp gasp escaped them both, christening the air with lustful need.

“That’s what I thought,” Ryou breathed.

Yugi growled, “Shut up,” and latched onto Ryou’s neck like a lioness.

The witch cried out, enwrapping the demon in his arms and throwing his head back, aligning their sexes and frotting against his newfound lover.

Yugi teethed and gnawed at his neck, lapping at the skin that turned scarlet beneath his attentive mouth. “Tell me when to stop,” he murmured.

“Don’t you dare,” Ryou retorted, rutting against Yugi’s groin, wanting, _needing_ him like air.

Yugi chuckled, “I like you,” and buried himself in Ryou’s neck once more, suckling warm skin, bodies coming alive, Ryou grinding ruthlessly against him.

The demon growled deep in his throat, sucking a dark spot into his summoner’s skin. “Good boy,” he murmured, caressing Ryou’s sides, slipping a hand up the back of his shirt.

Ryou purred at the warm, gentle touch. “Feels good,” he whimpered, spreading his legs, rutting against the solid length in Yugi’s pants. “God, it’s good. Don’t stop. _Don’t stop.”_

Yugi captured his lips, pulling Ryou down on top of him, ensnaring him by the mouth.

A soft, eager tongue swiped along the demon's bottom lip.

Yugi let him inside, tongues intertwining, sliding along sharp teeth and tender gums—

Until Ryou heard a soft snore.

Felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him.

He pulled away for a better look.

Only to find Yugi fast asleep, conked out on the floor of his bedroom.

Ryou blinked. “Yugi?”

The Sloth demon didn’t respond.

Ryou softly patted his face. “...Yugi?” He stretched the vowels.

The demon stirred—only slightly. “What…? Oh, hi,” he mumbled, quickly drifting back to sleep. “Go on...without me.”

Ryou shook his head, gently repositioning Yugi so his head rested on the cushion. “You’re so sleepy,” he said, climbing onto his own bed. “You can stay here for tonight. Mokuba does sometimes. I’m sure it’ll be fine if you—”

Yugi turned over, not hearing a word, still dead asleep.

Ryou sighed, unable to leave him like that.

He stood and went to retrieve a blanket from the bathroom linen closet, padding his quiet way back into his room.

Yugi was still passed out on his floor, but he had rolled onto his stomach and was comfortably holding his genitals in his sleep.

Ryou blushed a little, spreading the blanket over the demon and tucking him in. “Sleep well, you weirdo.”

He was about to return to his bed when a hand reached out to grip his shirt. _“Your_ weirdo,” Yugi murmured.

Ryou’s blush deepened.

He smiled.

And sat beside his current demonic roommate, planting a kiss on his temple, caressing his hair.

“Sleep well, my little weirdo.”

~

“He did _what?”_

Jonouchi looked utterly flabbergasted. “You summoned a...a _demon?”_

“Well, he sort of summoned himself,” Ryou corrected, hand tracing the headline of a newspaper title: _Local teen found comatose in Domino back alley. Investigation pending._

“But he came to save you after you made a protection charm,” Honda said. “Isn’t that basically the same thing?”

“I don’t think Ryou specifically summoned a _demon,”_ Anzu interjected. “He just called for a protector, and the Sloth demon happened to show up.”

Ryou nodded. At least, he hadn’t meant to specifically summon a demon the _first_ time. “And the strangest part is...you know Seto’s new boyfriend, Atem?”

They nodded.

Ryou took a breath. “The Sloth demon, Yugi—he’s Atem’s brother.”

Anzu stared with wide eyes as Jonouchi and Honda glanced at one another.

“So, what happened then?” Anzu pressed.

“Well, Yugi...took me out for coffee. It was...kind of a date.”

Anzu placed a hand over her mouth.

“Wait,” Honda said. “Does this mean you and Seto are both dating _demons?”_

“I think so,” Ryou said. “I mean, Yugi’s only ever been nice to me.”

“But what if he tries to steal your soul or something?” Jonouchi interrupted, leaning pointedly over the table, eyes narrow with suspicion.

Ryou glanced out the window at the early morning sunshine beaming onto the lush foliage.

Yugi had been gone the following morning, leaving nothing behind but the blanket and pillow sprawled out over the summoning circle.

Admittedly, Ryou would have felt more hurt had he not the distinct memory of Yugi leaning into his ear to kiss the lobe this morning. His soft whisper: “My weirdo.”

The witch’s lip twitched upward at the memory.

The tenderness in Yugi’s voice had only served to make him shiver.

Feeling so, so wanted.

“He won’t,” Ryou said simply. “He likes me.”

~

“I do _not_ like him!”

Atem had never seen his older brother so aroused. It made his lips curl with mischievous delight. “You’re right. You _love_ him.”

“I do not!” Yugi sobbed, clutching his hair and sinking miserably onto the couch. “It doesn’t matter. He’s the one who summoned me. I didn’t _volunteer_ the second time.”

“But you didn’t push him away,” Atem noted. “In fact, I recall you pulled him _closer. And_ you kissed him the following morning.”

“That doesn’t mean _anything,”_ Yugi protested, flinging an arm over his face. “That means _nothing.”_

“Oh, really?” Atem asked, clutching the looking glass he’d used to spy on his brother. “It looked like much more than _nothing_ to me.”

Yugi warbled. “And so what if I do...care for him? All love leads to is heartbreak. I’ve watched you long enough to know that.”

Atem blinked and rolled his eyes. “If you’d really watched me, then you’d know that love is what led me to Seto, and that wouldn’t have happened had I never let myself fall for him.” Atem gently squeezed his brother’s hand. “You never know until you try.”

Yugi sighed, trying not to cry. “I don’t want to be hurt the way you were.”

Atem took a breath. “Ryou’s a good kid,” he murmured. “I don’t think he’ll hurt you, and if he does, then you hurt him.” He smiled deviously. “At least, as much as he deserves.” He laughed, but then sobered. “It’s okay. I don’t think he’ll do anything to harm you.”

“I can’t be sure of that,” Yugi protested, hiding his face in his hands.

“No,” Atem agreed, gently pulling his hands away to reveal Yugi’s tear-stained cheeks. “Not until you give him a chance.”

~

Ryou wasn’t sure what possessed him to visit Domino City Hospital.

Ushio’s parents had been kind enough to offer him permission to enter his ward, even though meeting them there had been a coincidental surprise.

He couldn’t go into the room, so he peered in through the window.

And stumbled back a step.

Even though there was no reason to.

Except….

Ryou peeked into the glass once more, swearing he saw a reflection of himself.

Beside his own.

He shook his head to clear it.

The second reflection was gone.

Instead, Ushio was there, splayed behind the glass.

Plugged in, curtains drawn, parents sitting beside him.

Weeping silently, bent low over their son.

Ryou paled, unable to stomach this as well as he thought.

He turned away.

Sure he would be sick if he stayed even a second longer.

Unsure of why he had come to begin with.

Maybe for closure?

Proof that Ushio really wouldn’t bother him anymore?

He wasn’t certain.

He left in a hurry, the cold tile echoing his footsteps.

The long hallway stretched before him like a warning.

He stepped outside, into the cold rain, shivering and pulling his coat tight around him.

He started down the street, pacing quickly, aiming to arrive home as soon as possible.

The hum of traffic droned in the background, serving as white noise for his homeward journey.

The occasional rooster tail splashed at his legs, leaving him shivering and soaked.

And all the more eager to get home.

He crossed his arms, staring at his feet, but determined not to lose himself this time.

It wasn’t the splash of a puddle that got his attention, but the soft, suave voice that followed his step. “You must be Ryou Bakura. I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

Ryou froze, glancing up to view the quiet stranger who had spoken to him.

His blood chilled.

The stranger looked _identical_ to him.

But...not. Slightly different. A long, drawn scar over his eye; tiny, protruding wings like those of a bat.

Long, curling horns.

A whip-like tail.

“A demon,” Ryou breathed, taking a step back, sweat beading on the back of his neck. “What do you want from me?”

His doppleganger smiled and looked him over from head to toe, sizing him up. “So, what he said was true: You _are_ a witch.”

“He?” Ryou blinked several times. “...Who are you?”

The strange being bowed for effect. “The Envy demon, Akefia. At your service.”

“Envy?” Ryou repeated. “Witch?”

And then it clicked.

His eyes widened, and he took another step back. “You’re Ushio’s patron entity,” he said, clutching his protection charm close. “What do you want from me?”

Akefia purred, licking his lips. He took a few steps forward, eyes trained on Ryou’s like a predator, drawing him in. “Only what my precious charge desired before your boyfriend put him in a coma—which is a big no-no in the realm of demons, my dear. We don’t take well to having our _deals_ interrupted by our own kind.”

Ryou blinked, frozen in place, unable to move.

Or resist.

As if his will had been sapped right out of him. “What...do you want?” he murmured again, petrified.

Akefia closed the distance between them, pulling Ryou in by the hips, leading them away from that spot, away from Ryou’s home, toward a place he actually knew.

One that made his knees weak.

“What I want,” the Envy demon purred, leading him into that familiar, grassy field of playground equipment and precious memories, pushing Ryou down onto the soaked terrain and stripping him of his drenched pants, dragging his tongue up that hot, sensitive, trembling thigh, “is _you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you and to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all of your support~.
> 
> T.T.A.


End file.
